


CASE #450-B20-1-4Y  - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: A confused spirit believes he can assist the Winchesters.





	CASE #450-B20-1-4Y  - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

The spirit had hitched a ride to the States with a costume designer who’d picked up some items abroad. Dean and Sam tried to explain that he was not, in fact, a remnant of la révolution française but it only served to make him sob. His favorite activity was trailing the guys on cases under the guise of helping out. Hobbies included repetitive bon mots about the off-putting nature of bread-stealing peasants and shaved-head prostitutes with consumption, singing show tunes painfully off-key whilst the brothers took showers or attempted to concentrate on research, and leaving little calling cards for them here and there, just to let them know they were never, oh-but-never, alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
